Light, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Spirituality
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Rider is Kouji's cousin and she with the others will fight against the evil. Takouji plz R
1. Default Chapter

"AAHHH!!!! Woah, Garurumon! Slow down!" The yell echoed off the mountains and rocks in the area.

"But I smell another Garurumon, KendoGarurumon! The legendary warrior!" he growled as he ran over hills and leapt across rivers.

"KendoGarurumon…? Faster! That's got to be Kouji! He'll need me!" cried the girl on his back.

"Whatever you say Rider," he told her speeding up as she clung to his fur.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Takuya! Kouji! Stop this! We're all friends!" Beetlemon yelled to the two warriors in their beast forms. Zoé held on to Tommy as Bokomon and Neemon clung to the two of them.

"Be careful Beetlemon!" Zoé yelled to him. The boy had placed himself in-between the two beasts.

"Rider, we're getting closer!"

"Time to get down to the business of things!" Rider yelled jumping up off her Garurumon friend as they reached the end of the forest. "SPIRIT!" she cried calling forth the power and the attention of the two spiritless warriors and the digimon with them. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Rider brought her hands together and swiped her code in an up and outward motion. The fractal codes crisscrossed across her body as she evolved. "Seiren! Lunartigiramon!" her voice started in a murmur for the first word before becoming a booming declaration. She stood there looking at the scene before her. She was humanoid, with skin the color of blue dawn. Her hair was long and in braids that reached her knees with the brilliance of the rainbow. She was in her biggest form, seeing that she was able to determine her own height with every evolution. Her eyes were an amazing violet, like the sky at sunset. She wore feminine armor with the signs of the warriors and zodiac on it. Two blade-hilts were strapped to her sides. She frowned at the insanity emanating from Takuya as BurningGreymon.

"Quickly!" Garurumon said stopping at the forest-line as Lunartigiramon sailed over to the two beasts. 

"I would suggest to you that you get out of the way of their attacks," she announced to Beetlemon. 

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends, no matter what state of mind they are in!" he yelled at her.

"FOOLISH CHILD! Do you want to get yourself killed?" she asked keeping her eyes on Takuya and Kouji.

"No. But I'm not leaving my friends!"

"Look, I'm trying to help you and your friends out here!" she spat at him.

"JP! Listen to Bokomon!" Tommy called to him.

"What is it?" he asked glancing at them.

"That is Lunartigiramon! She's not a legendary warrior but a mystic protector of peace and spirituality! She's a good person! She's like a Demi-Goddess!" The small digimon yelled.

"I only want to help them before they throw themselves into the abyss of insanity, JP…" she said, glancing between them.

"Alright…" Beetlemon finally conceded and landed by Zoé and Tommy.

"ARGH!" Takuya raged and sent an attack at her.

"Moon-beam Sabers!" she cried bringing the swords of light to her hands and blocking the attack. "Takuya Kanbara! Warrior known as BurningGreymon, listen to me. I am called Rider, you are above this form of savagery!" she told him as he pressed on at her. "Binds of Starlight!" Takuya was wrapped in chains of light keeping him from hurting himself or others. "I hate having to use that attack Takuya. Snap out of this…trance you've allowed yourself to fall for!"

Kouji emitted a roar from behind her. She turned and held her hand in a signal for halt. "Kouji Minamoto, KendoGarurumon. Hear my words and take them in to your mind. You can help your friend, but not by the force of physical strength!"

_*'What are you talking about?'* Kouji asked her telepathically. Though he himself had no idea how._

_~'Kouji, you must listen to me! Do you want Takuya to die?'~_

_*'Takuya… gone? Dead?! NO! Don't you touch him, you witch!'*_

_~'I thought not… Listen to me. You two have a bond that should never be broken. He'll end up killing himself, Kouji, if you don't help me talk to him. Enough with the brute force… He needs to be calmed down. Like approaching a wolf cub, you must be cautious, slow, careful. You must make sure that he doesn't feel threatened. Make him feel he is in some sort of control, and that you are going to keep him safe… You have to help him…'~_

_*'How do I help him, Rider?'*_

_~'You must speak with him as a human Kouji. So as to pose no threat. I will watch over you, no need to worry….'~_

_*'For Takuya…'* Kouji thought as he de-evolved. Zoé gaped at him for doing so._

"What is he doing?!" she asked. "KOUJI! HE'LL KILL YOU! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Takuya! It's me, Kouji! Can you hear me?" he yelled. BurningGreymon kept struggling with his bonds as if he had never heard him. He looked to Lunartigiramon for some assistance. She placed a hand on the ground by him and he climbed onto it. "TAKUYA!" Kouji yelled at him as he was brought level with his face.

BurningGreymon's struggling slowed as his reddened eyes focused on Kouji. A low growl emitted from the warrior's throat.

"Takuya…do you remember me?" Kouji asked so only he, Takuya, and Lunartigiramon could hear. "Remember us?" The boy made a gesture between them. Kouji's eyes held a desperate look. "You have to remember! How we fought all the time! How I acted like I hated you, but I was there as often as I could be to help you…?"

Takuya's head seemed to bob a short curt yes.

"Takuya… This isn't you! This destruction and rage! It is NOT my best friend. You're my best friend Takuya…but not when you're like this…"

BurningGreymon stopped all struggling and was solely focused on Kouji. The redness in his eyes was fading.

"Be my friend again Takuya!" Kouji plead. "You know, you know that it takes a lot for me to admit my feelings in anyway… But I'm doing it for you! Come back to me Takuya…."

BurningGreymon began to grunt as if falling in on himself as he began to slowly de-evolve back to his human self. Lunartigiramon recalled her binds on Takuya as he became human again and she set Kouji down.

"Takuya!" Kouji dashed by his side, catching the boy as he started to fall to the ground completely drained. "Takuya?!"

"Kou…ji…?" Takuya's eye's opened slightly to see Kouji's worried gaze. "Thanks….buddy…" Takuya rested his head on the darker boy's arm as he fell into a much needed sleep. 

"KOUJI! TAKUYA!" JP, Zoé, and Tommy yelled as they ran over. JP had de-evolved when Takuya started to.

"He's okay. Just really worn out…" Kouji said when they were close enough. Lunartigiramon de-evolved herself and her Garurumon came up beside her and nuzzled her shoulder. "Hey, I'll be right back guys…" Kouji murmured handing the sleeping Takuya over to lean on JP. 

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked tugging on his jacket.

"I have to talk to Rider before she leaves," Kouji said as he dashed over to the girl as she was about to ascend onto the back of her friend. "WAIT!"

"Kouji?" she looked over her shoulder at him and dropped back to the ground and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Thank you. For helping me save Takuya…" he said with his head bowed.

"It was nothing. All part of my job…" she said as she started to climb up again.

"But, where are you going?" he asked looking up at her.

"Back to the cave I live in with Garurumon… Why?" she asked settling herself atop her ride.

"That's why they call you Rider, isn't it? Because you ride around on his back…"

"Yes… I shall see you all again…" she said waving as Garurumon began to walk back they way they had come.

"Bye… Ro." Rider looked back shocked to see Kouji with a set face looking at her. His eyes, knowing. 

"By the gods…" she whispered as the trees obstructed her view.

"You knew he was smart," Garurumon said as she leapt down and walked beside him.

"Yes, he always was. But, I didn't expect him to recognize me…" she said looking up to her friend. "It has been years since I've seen him and my hair is much longer and darker."

"But your eyes, they are forever the same, child. Everything will be fine, Rider…" he said nuzzling her before knocking her off her feet and catching her on his nose. She laughed as she turned around to face his eyes. When it was the two of them, she could be such a childish spirit. "You think they will need you again soon?"

"I know they will. I just hope I can help them," she said lying so that her head rested on Garurumon's nose.

"You are strong, and a great priestess of the digital world. You will be able to help them."

"If you say so, _mon ami…" she sighed. "What are we eating for dinner?" she asked suddenly. _

"Something from the cave, Rider. You can go in to buy food from the markets tomorrow," Garurumon said as he raced towards their home, Rider holding her arms out as if she were flying. _'Such a child at heart. It's amazing she can be so harsh at times.'_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kouji?" Takuya asked coming over by the boy as he sat looking out at the water in the river.

"Takuya?" he asked looking back towards the boy as he made his way slowly towards the other.

"Um, thank you Kouji… For helping me," Takuya said sitting next to the other.

"You don't have to thank me. I had to do it."

"Oh." He could hear the disappointment in Takuya's voice.

"Because you are my best friend Takuya," Kouji said looking at the boy whose head snapped up and looked at his eyes.

"Really?" His eyes, and voice, were so hopeful, Kouji loved they way they looked. He pushed those thoughts aside as he nodded. "Because you know that you're my best friend too, Kouji…"

"Now I know," Kouji whispered as the group came up to them and asked what they were going to do now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Later on after a battle with the Evil Legendary Warriors %%%%%%%%%%%

"Where does this tunnel go?" Tommy asked, as they looked at the walls that were the only thing between them and the water.

"We don't know Tommy," Zoé said as she cradled the egg of Seraphimon. 

"We don't have much of a choice to find out either," JP said, looking at Zoé who was seated by his feet.

"Hey, there's something ahead!" Takuya yelled to them from his position on the left side of the Trailmon. It looked like a mirror or something similar. As they neared it they saw it was a portal, and the Trailmon would just miss it, but not Kouji. "Kouji, MOVE!" Takuya yelled to him. The darker boy made an attempt to climb to the top of the Trailmon but appeared to slip, falling into the portal. "KOUJI!"

"TAKUYA!" 

The four children stare at the spot where their friend disappeared. Takuya turns away as a tear tracks down his cheek. "Kouji…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"WOAH!!" Kouji yelled as the portal dumped him in mid-air above a small cavern pool. The splash echoed off the walls along with his yells. Kouji kicked his way back to the surface and gasped for breath. "Where am I?" he asked as he started to swim for the edge. He hadn't gone far when he felt a hand on his ankle pulling him back under. It was a Divermon. Kouji kicked at the hand and managed to get free and call for some help before being pulled under and struggling some more. _'I can't breathe!' Kouji thought frantically as he tried to get to the surface again. He felt something go by him quickly before he was pulled to the surface and he gasped for breath, passing out._

"Kouji?" a voice asked from the darkness around him. "Come on, kid. Wake up!"

Kouji waved his cold, wet hand tiredly as if to say 'leave me alone.'

"Kouji Minamoto!" the voice hissed as his wrist was grabbed by a warm hand. "Wake up now! Before I get angry!"

Kouji opened his heavy eyes to see Rider kneeling beside him holding his wrist. He just arched an eyebrow, too tired to speak.

"Welcome to the Land of the Living, Kouji. How did you manage to get here? Last time I used the crystal to check on you young warriors, you were in Seraphimon's escape tunnel." Kouji's eyes went wide and he sat up fast.

"TAKUYA!" He looked around as if to check and see if the goggle-head were there with him.

"Isn't here Kouji. The only humans here are you and me," Rider told him.

"You haven't been human for years," Kouji muttered as he got up and began to walk away.

"Oh? Why haven't I Kouji? I think I'd deserve that!" she said following him.

"You LEFT!" he said harshly whirling on her. "You left me there alone!"

"You'd have struggled like I did on the streets of Tokyo and then on the streets of the United States?" she asked, looking very hurt by his statement.

"At least I knew I'd have been loved."

"And I would have been arrested for kidnap! Kouji, I would have stayed if I could have! You know I never would have abandoned you if I had had my choice!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" he yelled at her.

"Because he threw me out, Kouji. Told me to leave, not to come back. That's why I study law and child psychology. I'm trying to prove what he's doing is wrong so you can be with me now, Kouji…" she said quietly.

"Dad…threw…you out?" Kouji asked staring at her. "Why?"

"Because I wanted better for you then he was giving. Then he was giving either of us…. Now, if you really think we need to talk about him we will. But I want you to get into dry clothes and get something warm in you before you catch your death of cold!" she said putting an arm around his shivering shoulders and walking him through the caves tunnels to a large room where there was a fire and food on the hearth. 

"You live here?" he asked looking around. It had chairs and tables and few other things that a kitchen/living/dining room would. 

"Yes, Garurumon and I live here," she smiled and reached into a chest and pulled out some clothes that were about Kouji's size. "Along with a variety of digimon who either try to protect me, help me, or hurt me. The Divermon don't care for me as you see," she explained. "Their Legendary Warrior is evil, and they follow her. The wench."

"Where is Garurumon?" Kouji asked. He hadn't seen the large wolf since Rider used him to leave the group.

"He's out hunting or something," Rider said handing him the clothes. "Through that door is a bedroom. You can change in there and that is where you will stay."

Kouji stopped when he reached the door and turned around to look at the girl as she stirred the cauldron on the hearth. "Hey." She looked up and over to him with a small smile. "Thanks, Ro…"

"Not a problem, _ma petit garcon. Now get changed!" _

After a bit, Kouji was warmed up and sleeping on the bed in the other room. Rider sat mixing healing potions, waiting for Garurumon to come back. "Rider, is something wrong?" asked the gravely voice as Garurumon appeared.

"Kouji's here. I'm worried about the rest of the team though… It's taken them so long to beat Grottomon."

"They defeated him?" 

"Yes. And JP has his beast spirit."

"And already Ranamon has attacked?" Garurumon asked.

"Of course. And she has a beast spirit. I don't know how to tell Kouji about it. He's pretty scratched up from his encounter with a Divermon. They're getting close to a portal warp that would bring them to this continent.  I can only hope they take it," she said putting the newly filled bottles on the shelves. 

"Rider, maybe you should talk with Kouji tomorrow, about all of this," her friend suggested padding over to his corner and laying down. 

"Maybe I should… Goodnight then, Garurumon," she said climbing to the door that led to her room.

******************************************************************************************

"What do you mean that the guys don't have their D-tectors?" Kouji yelled at her the next morning.

"Exactly that. But, you'll be happy to know that now Zoé has her Beast Spirit and her Spirit and has control of them. Ranamon on the other hand can't handle her beast spirit," Rider giggled and motioned for Kouji to follow her. He followed, wincing when his cuts yelled out in protest. She showed him a large crystal that displayed the team on demand. 

"They look like they're getting along fine with out me," Kouji muttered.

"Take a closer look at Takuya," Rider stated and the crystal zoomed in. The other boy's eyes seemed to be lacking their spark. Kouji at once felt responsible and reached out to touch the crystal.

"Takuya…" he whispered.

"He'll be all right Kouji," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "He misses his best friend is all…"

"I miss him too Ro. When will I meet up with them again?"

"I'm sorry Kouji, but the crystal can only show the past and present…. I would give you the answer if I could," she said with a sad smile. They continued to view the group silently. 

***************************

"So, where are we supposed to go now?" Zoé asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you Gomamon haven't seen any Tucanmon around huh?" JP asked them. 

"They took off a little bit ago. They were heading towards the festival!" spoke up one of them pointing.

"It's a trade festival on the local continent," Bokomon said looking in his book.

"Ah, great… Now how are we supposed to get there?" JP sighed.

"Good question," Kouji muttered about the same time as Takuya. Rider couldn't help but giggle.

"There y'all are!" cried Ranamon showing up again. The Gomamon ran to take cover as the kids stared her down.

"Now what do you want?" Takuya yelled to her.

"YOU!" Ranamon cried pointing at Zoé. "You can not be prettier than me! You and your beast spirit making you all beautiful! You don't have a devoted fan club all over the world do you? NO! I do! Thus I should be the prettiest! Just because you are prettier than me doesn't mean anything though!" she ranted. The kids sweatdropped.  

"This really starting to be weird," Zoé said.

"AND YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!" Ranamon yelled.

"Well I'd say that our last battle kinda goes against THAT statement," Zoé muttered. Kouji was a little miffed. 

"What did I miss?" 

"Zephermon, and a large and very ugly squid thing," Rider answered.

"Ranamon slide evolution!"

"Or that," she muttered with a grimace. 

"Holy shi-"

"Language!"

"Sorry," Kouji muttered and looked back to the screen 

"Black INK!" The team dove out of the way. Zoé quickly spirit evolved to Zephermon and began to fight. Tommy and JP looked around.

"TAKUYA?" Tommy called. 

"Over here!" the boy called back holding himself up by a tree.

"Rider, he's hurt!" Kouji said.

"Yes I can see that, back up." 

"What? Why?"

"Do it." Kouji did as he was told. Takuya seemed to put more of his weight on the tree and fell through it with a surprised yelp, right into Rider's arms. "Hello, Takuya," she said brightly.

"Who are you?" Takuya gulped looking at her a smidgen afraid.

"You don't remember me? My name is Rider. Kouji help me get him to the main room," she said as Takuya looked over to see his friend. "You two can catch up when I get you both patched up."

"But I'm fine," Kouji said as he helped her carry his friend, careful of his left arm that seemed to be swollen.

"No arguments, Kouji!" she said setting Takuya down in a chair and bringing over several jars and bandages. She also brought over a couple of straight, strong twigs. "Now, let me see your arm."

Takuya allowed her to examine it wincing the moment she touched it. "Takuya, what hurts beside your arm?" Kouji asked.

"I'm half positive I twisted my ankle," the goggle head replied.  "That and I'm a little sore from diving out of the way and then the almost drowning."

"Okay then," Rider said, looking up. "Kouji, hold him still. I have to reset the bone."

"WHAT?!" Takuya yelped. Kouji stood by his right side and held his other arm still.

"Look at me Takuya," Kouji demanded. Takuya did so and Rider took that opportunity to do her work.

"YEOW!" Takuya buried his face in Kouji's chest and muffled a whimper. Kouji held him close while Rider wrapped the arm and put it in the splint, wrapping it again. 

"There… All I have to do know is wrap your ankle, Takuya." The boy glanced up from his friend and nodded slightly with a pained look on his face. She quickly did so then took the bottles and started mixing them into what smelled like tea. "Here, drink this.." she said handing the cup to Takuya. He shook his head, seeming to withdraw into himself. "It will help with the pain," she told him holding the cup towards his face. He again shook his head, more violently this time.

"Takuya, Rider's just trying to help you." The smaller boy looked to Kouji and gently shook his head. The girl looked to Kouji for assistance. He took the cup from her and kneeled in front of his friend and took his chin in his free hand. "Takuya, you need to drink this. Trust me, it helps. I drank the same thing just yesterday for my wounds." Takuya looked at him and slowly nodded. Kouji helped him to drink the contents down. Takuya yawned. "Come on, I'll help you to a bed." Kouji supported the other boy's weight as they made their way to the room Kouji had slept in the night before. Rider smiled to herself as she put away the jars and cleaned the cup.

"He will be fine, won't he Rider?" Garurumon asked from his corner. She nodded.

"It's just that… They obviously care so much for each other; I don't see why they don't admit it to each other. I know I could get Kouji to tell me exactly how he feels for Takuya, and Takuya obviously has deep feelings for Kouji…. Things are going to get very interesting around the cave Garurumon," she said with a sigh. 

"Rider, perhaps you should explain to Kouji what he may come across by blood," the wolf growled to her softly. She looked to the door as Kouji stood in it watching Takuya sleep.

"I know, but how do I?" she asked.

"However you feel will work," the wolf advised as he loped out of the cavern towards the entrance of the cave.

"Kouji, we need to talk," she said turning to him.

"About what Rider?" he asked sitting down at the table as she did the same.

"Well, a couple of things… First, one that may help you and your friends as you travel. Each of you has the spirit of an ancient and powerful digimon on your side. A Garurumon, for instance, guides you. Which means, you have the unquestioned help from ANY Garurumon clan you come across. Takuya could enlist the help of any Greymon and some other fire digimon. And their other forms assist as well. Second, there is something about our blood line you need to know."

"As in the family?"

"Yes. In the digital world, we are of an old clan of priests and such. We are able to cast the judgement. I'm not sure whether you can or not. Yet. But I am able to use the Binds of Starlight, whenever needed and Judgement Eclipse as well. You may be able to cast judgement on the other Legendary Warriors that are no longer on the side of good. I know that I can. And the Egg of Grottomon is to be judged as soon as it hatches. I will have to go to Primary Village and be the Priestess of Judgement."

"I thought you were a priestess of Peace and Spirituality."

"Oh I am. I'm a healer as well. And I know you are."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I see no other Minamotos here besides the two of us. I remember when you were about six years old and you fell while trying to ride your bike. Your knee is still scarred isn't it?"

"Yes…"

"But when I came over to you, you touched it, and it healed leaving the scar." 

"I don't really remember that, it's kinda fuzzy I guess." Kouji looked away. Rider reached over and placed a hand on his.

"You are of my blood Kouji," she said looking in his eyes as he turned back to her. "And you have always had the powers about you. Your father never knew of this. He was too human for his own good. But we two have digital blood someway. That is how we live, we thrive here. How we have the power to be fairly unfazed by whatever the world throws at us. Kouji, you and I are healers in any world and if the gift of judgement does follow it closely, we may use it wisely. As our ancestors did."

"It's weird though. I mean, it never took me long to heal myself and… What happens if I am Priest of Judgement?"

"I shall be at your side to aid you, Kouji. It's what I do," she smiled. "Now. How say you I try my real healing powers on Takuya's arm while he can't slap me with the good one?" Kouji chuckled and nodded following her into the room.

******************************************************************************************

"I'm still hungry!" Zoé complained as the five of them walked on. "And how are we supposed to find Takuya AND Kouji?"

"Well," Bokomon took out his book. "There is a place near here where we can get shelter and food. And the priestess there maybe able to help find out about Takuya and Kouji."

"What priestess are we talking about here?" JP asked as they kept walking.

"I believe that it is Lady Rider of Justice, Peace, and Spirituality."

"I thought she was only a priestess of Peace and Spirituality," Neemon said offhandedly.

"Yeah, that's what you said before," Tommy said.

"Well, the book says Justice as well. The book never lies," Bokomon says. "Does it baby?" he asked the egg he was carrying.

"Oh, that is more annoying and sickening as he goes on," JP said. "I wish we'd have won that Trailmon race…."

"Don't remind me," Zoé said. "How much further to this Lady Rider's place?"

"Not far by the books calculations…. Uh, well, that cave there is where it should be located." The three looked at it. 

"She lives in a cave?" Zoé asked.

"Not everyone lives in a house you humans are used to," Bokomon said. 

"What kind of digimon is she?" Tommy asked.

"Whoever said she was a digimon?" Bokomon asked as they reached the entrance of the cave. "Well, I guess we just go in…"

*************************************************************************************

"Man, I'm starving!" Takuya said as Kouji helped him to sit at the table.

"This is why I'm cooking!" Rider told him from her spot by the fire.

"Your arm should be healed completely in a few days Takuya, with Rider's help." The brunette smiled at the darker boy.

"Thanks Kouji…" he said almost shyly.

"I have some crutches around here you can use for ankle. I'm not allowing you to leave until you are completely well. I have a thing about not finishing what I start…" She walked over and sat a plate of meat apples and flavored lettuce in front of him. "Sorry I can't do better, but until I make it through to get more food from the real world, I can't offer you 'human' food."

"That's okay, food is food!" he said as he dug in. Kouji smiled slightly and was brought out of his small trance by a plate of food being placed under his nose. Rider smiled to herself as she sat down to eat with them.

****************************************************************************

"Should we like call in to her?" Zoé said after they had walked a bit.

"I'm beginning to think this is the wrong cave," Tommy said.

"HELLO! Lady Rider!" Neemon called. The three kids sweatdropped as Bokomon snapped his pants.

"You twit that is rude!" the smaller digimon scolded.

"You need to come in a little further Neemon. Your friends as well," was the return call. The group's eyes went wide.

"She is here," JP said. They shrugged and kept walking till they saw Kouji and Takuya seated at a table with the girl that had spirit evolved to stop their fighting about a week ago. "Are you guys okay?" Kouji nodded.

"I should be fine in a few days," Takuya said with a smile. "How have you guys been?" As an answer their stomachs grumbled. Kouji and Takuya had to surpress some snickers.

"Have a seat and I'll get you some food," Rider said. Takuya moved to the seat next to Kouji carefully as the others took their places around the table and dug into the plates set before them with gusto. "So, how was the great Trailmon race?" she asked sipping at her tea. The two boys that had been there looked at the others clueless.

"WE ALL LOST!" Zoé cried pitifully. 

"Undeniably," she said. "You faced DarkWereGarurumon. I'd love to get my hands on him and that Dogmon…. Ungrateful and thieves at that!" she muttered. "Anyway. What can I help the rest of you with?" she asked them.

"Umm… What exactly do you do as a priestess?" asked JP.

"Watch over you Warriors and say things behind the backs of the other 'evil' ones. I'm only seventeen you know. I haven't grown up so much that I lost all my attitude as they like to call it."

"Then what's your real name?" Zoé asked.

"What's it to ya?" Rider snapped back.

"You know about us, I see that it's only right to know about you!" Zoé countered.

"I'm a girl from the real world just you like Zoé. But there is one major difference," said the priestess standing up.

"I accept offers of friendship and try very hard to be a friend to others. _Ma petit garcon_ knows that better than anyone. Who I am there is no more important than the fact that you have a terrible taste in hats," she finished with a snort and left the table climbing into a different room. Kouji and Takuya were ready to laugh a) at Zoé's face, b) the steam coming out of Rider's ears, or c) the looks she shot between Zoé and JP showing she knew how the two felt. All won together in the end as they began to snicker before all out laughing ignoring Zoé's ranting at them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: Well, that's it this chapter. Yeppers that's chapter one….

Yama: I think I'm lost…

Dai: **is snoozing on an equally asleep Pietro**

Joey: **is busy reading naughty yoai manga of Joey/Yugi and Joey/Kaiba**

Yama: Where's Takepon? **looks around**

Mel: He's going through all sorts of suicide materials and getting me some soy desserts!

Yama: But, what if he tries to poison you?

Mel: He wants a fic right? He kills me, he gets no fic! **Yama sweatdrops**

Yama: Please review…….


	2. 02

AN: Dai: sister??!! Kouji is like an only child! How can he have a sister?

Crazi: Rider is liked! YEAH! Shippou smiles over her shoulder

Shippou: Crazi-sama said that Rider is not THAT closely related to Kouji.

Pietro: and she hasn't seen a good chunk of 04 since she's doing this volunteer project that her mom set up so she's going to be a little lost. Anyone know where she can find summaries?

Joey: Umm actually… she knows something about Kouji that Dai has neglected to you know, remember…

Crazi: Chapter two!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Higher, Kouji." Rider instructed. Kouji kicked the dummy again, higher this time. "Don't forget your teachings."

"I'm not!" he said continuing to practice. Everyone else was still asleep. It was after all near dawn. Kouji couldn't sleep because he was restless so Rider decided to help him practice his martial arts.

"Yes you are, for a certain brunette if I am correct," she told him with a smirk as she leaned against the side of the cavern room. Kouji stopped mid-kick and turned to her.

"What do you mean Ro?" he asked.

"Come on. Who knows you the best? Me, right? Well, if I didn't see that you liked him, I'd have to be blind. You stare at him, you get soft around him, you're so in love it's sweet enough to make sugar cane!"

"Sugar cane?"

"Ground into pure white sugar sweetie, enough to rot your teeth for years," Rider answered. "You gonna practice or stare at me?" Kouji scowled and went back to attacking the dummy. "Kouji, there is nothing wrong with it."

"There is if he doesn't feel the same."

Rider shrugged. "Whatever, kid."

"Kouji?" a soft voice echoed down the hall from where the others were.

"Takuya?" Kouji asked, right before he could make out the boy on crutches.

"You weren't there when I woke up and I guess I got a little worried," the brunette said when he was closer.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep," Kouji answered him. "Rider was helping me with my martial arts."

"Can I watch?" Takuya asked hopefully. Rider smiled and nodded to Kouji that it was okay with her.

"Sure…"

"Here Takuya, sit over here so your ankle and arm can rest," Rider told him motioning to a low natural shelf. Takuya nodded and sat to watch Kouji work, smiling as he seemed so intense while training. Rider smiled and was very quietly humming something, though neither boy heard her. She had a wonderful idea for when she got back to the real world.

Later that morning, Kouji was helping Takuya work on using his arm more since it had been broken, Rider thought it was a good idea to use impromptu physical therapy. Rider was talking to JP, Zoé, and Tommy about what they should do when they left. She was giving them some information on Ranamon when suddenly the whole cave began to shake.

"Is it an earthquake?" Tommy asked.

"Not in this region…. At least it's not supposed to be…" Bokomon said looking in his book.

"Everyone, we need to get out of the cave.. NOW!" Rider said. The kids began to run towards the exit Kouji and Takuya were going fairly slow since Takuya's ankle was hurting him a bit. Garurumon came up beside Rider and she whistled to Kouji and Takuya who turned to look at her. She and Kouji helped Takuya up and then climbed up themselves and left the cave. Rider jumped down and looked around trying to figure out who was trying to invade her home. On top of the cave entrance stood Ranamon and Arbormon. "I should have guessed it was you…" Rider spat at them.

"Youse should have but youse guys didn't!" Arbormon said.

"Y'all ready to go down?" Ranamon asked. Rider arched an eyebrow as she pulled out her D-Tector and spirit evolved to Lunartigiramon and began to fight them both.

"I have to help her," Kouji said jumping down. Takuya nodded and made to get down and help as well before Garurumon spoke to him as Kouji Spirit evolved into Lobomon.

"Takuya, you are not well enough to fight right now," he said in a gravely voice.

"But I can't let them get hurt! I have to help them!"

"You help them and get hurt worse it will take longer to heal. The longer it takes to heal the longer it is before you can truly help them.." Takuya nodded and held on to Garurumon as the others spirit evolved and joined the fight as well. Deep in the heat of the battle between Lobomon, Ranamon, and Lunartigiramon Kouji read the look on his friend's face and backed up.

"BINDS OF STARLIGHT!" Lunartigiramon cried just before Ranamon could slide evolve.

"You're going down, Ranamon," Lobomon said to the other warrior.

"NEVER! I'm too beautiful to be defeated so easily!! Y'all'll pay!!" she yelled back.

"Judgment-" Lunartigiramon began the attack.

"Goodbye, you are the weakest link…" Kouji muttered to the southern talking digimon.

"ECLIPSE!" Lunartigiramon's attack clouded over the sun and a bright ray came from the center and shot straight at Ranamon.

"NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!!" she cried before she was turned into an egg and the ray deleted it. Arbormon froze in his place in his fight with the others to see Lunartigiramon turn towards him with a look in her eyes that said 'that's what going to happen to you'.

"Youse guys'll be sorry!" he told them before disappearing. The others de-evolved and Rider sank to her knees in her place breathing hard.

"Ro.. you okay?" Kouji whispered to her. She nodded.

"We should….get… in-inside now…" she said as she tried to stay awake it seemed. "Judgment takes it out of me sometimes…" she explained as Kouji helped her down and they all trooped back inside to rest.

"That was one powerful attack!" Tommy said to her eyes shinning. "I bet it took a long time to learn!"

"A long time to control, to learn? I always knew it in my heart. Like you knew of yours," she told the child as he smiled. Zoé looked at Rider and saw that she was, like an older sister with the responsibility of a family on her hands.

"What happened to Ranamon?" JP asked.

"She was judged and found guilty. End of discussion."

"What do you mean judged and found guilty?"

"The stars and elders of the digital world said she should be punished and the attack did such. I'm a vessel in which the judgment rests. I am to cast the eclipse and see where it leads from there…"

"She was deleted?" Neemon asked.

"That may be a possibility. I do not know what actually happens to them. I only send them to trial. You can say I am a police officer of sorts…" Rider explained.

"Cool! That means you could help us when we get lost!" Tommy said.

"I already do! How do you think that Whamon took you to the correct island that Zoé's beast spirit was? Or that you were the one to happen upon your beast spirit Tommy? Or that anything is really ever a coincidence when it comes to your achievements? I've been guiding you the whole way. No I'm not the voice in your D-Tector. I am only a guiding light, you could say…" she smiled. "how can you explain me being there when Takuya got his beast spirit? That is, if I haven't be helping you.."

"I don't remember that," Takuya said looking confused.

"She was, don't stress about it…" Kouji said to him with a small smile. Takuya shrugged and let it slide.

Two days later Rider was waving off the children as Garurumon howled a farewell. Kouji and Takuya smiled and waved back to them.

After watching the defeat of Arbormon and fighting with Duskmon and defeating Mercurymon the group of course split up, Kouji chasing after Velgemon and Takuya of course chasing Kouji while JP, Zoé, and Tommy left to scout the area.

Garurumon sped with Rider on his back. "Are you sure," Garurumon paused with a pant, "That you saw what you think you saw in the crystal?"

"Positive.." Rider told him. They caught sight of Kouji and Takuya. "GUYS!" she called out to them jumping down and running over to them. "Kouji are you okay?" she asked almost fussing over him.

"I'm fine."

"IT LOOKED LIKE HE CRACKED YOUR RIBS! You expect me not to worry?!" she asked shocked. She turned to Takuya. "And how are you pulling through?"

"Fine!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Good. Now, for you two to find the others, and me to find Velgemon," she said standing and beginning to walk in the direction that he had disappeared when Kouji grabbed her arm.

"He has answers for me and I'm going to get them!" Kouji declared, rebellion flashing in his eyes like fire.

"You sure you're ready for it Kouji?"

"YOU KNOW?"

"It's hard for me not to…" she responded. "It's my job to watch over you….and that comes with knowing.. but I have to find Velgemon before he does something stupid. I can't let something happen to him again," Rider said slipping from Kouji's grasp and evolving to Artinimon. She took to the air and followed quickly after Velgemon.

"It is not your fault Kouji… Come, I'll take you to your friends," Garurumon said as the two boys climbed on. He was about to head in the way they had come before Kouji spoke up.

"NO!"

"What? Kouji, she wants us safe! Come on she's really trying to look out for you," Takuya said.

"Takuya… I have to follow her… I can't explain why but I have to."

"Kouji… You can't go by yourself!" Takuya said to him trying to look in his friend's eyes.

"I have to. Velgemon has the answers I came here for.. and I have to find them out… Or they'll haunt me.. I have to do this Takuya.. Please understand."

Takuya placed a hand on Kouji's causing the other boy to look at him. "I don't understand why you always want to do things on your own… I'm your best friend Kouji and I want to go with you."

Kouji stared at his friend a moment before smiling radiantly and nodding to him. "Let's get going then Garurumon."

"You will tell her that this isn't my fault, correct Kouji?"

"Of course!" he said as they sped along after the girl.

"VELGEMON!" Artinimon said harshly causing the other digimon to stop and face her.

"What do you want, priestess?" he asked with an icy edge.

"Don't do this to Kouji…" she said simply. It looked like he was about to fly off again she called out, "Don't do this to me either.."

"I can't seem to fight it on my own…" he got out.

"Let me help you!" It seemed the beast was taking over him again. "I'm giving you a chance. Let the monster win, I die and Kouji goes back to getting hurt. You win, I live, you live, and Kouji lives. And we live together and be happy like we all deserved to be!!"

"Ro! Don't do what I think you're going to do!!" he called out.

"It's up to you Kouichi…" she said un-evolving and beginning to fall down to the ground awaiting impact.

"NO!" Takuya and Kouji yelled watching her fall. But they were all shocked to see Velgemon catch her and set her down gently just far enough that if anything was said they wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Kouichi?" Rider asked as the other de-evolved to his human form. A version of Kouji except with shorter hair stood before them, looking at Rider.

"Rosali Sakura Minamoto, if you ever, even think about pulling a stunt like that again I will personally- ACK!" He was cut off as the girl pounced on him in a hug, tears streaming down her face. "What now?"

"I thought we were gonna lose you again!" she said looking down at the other teen with a smile on her face as he hugged her back.

"I guess, you and Kouji are what it took…" Kouichi said with a small smile.

"And I know that Kouji and Takuya are right over there. And Kouji and I can cleanse your D-Tector so that things are the way they should be," Rosali explained. "Oh, and around the other digidestined, I'm Rider."

"Got it.. I hope."

"You better."

"Understood," Kouichi said with a sigh as they came up beside Garurumon and the two boys leapt down staring at Kouichi wearily. "Hello Kouji."

The younger boy turned pale as his eyes widened. "It can't be… No!" Kouji said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Kouji what's wrong?" Takuya asked, ready to defend his friend if needed.

"Why?!" Kouji demanded.

"It was Cherubimon. I tried to follow you here from the real world, but missed the elevator you and your friend got on… I tried to take the stairs but I ended up falling.. Next thing I know, Cherubimon had me under his power. Rider's been trying to help for awhile now… But we both knew that all help should go to you first," Kouichi explained.

"You're the one I saw on the train then! When I tried to go back but I wasn't… I returned as a digimon… If you waited a second longer I'd have been able to get you down to where Kouji and the human form of me was… This probably could have been avoided," Takuya said, looking semi-guilty.

"No. Cherubimon had the spirits and his d-Tector. There was nothing any of us could have done to completely avoid this," Rider explained.

"But why did he have you fighting me?" Kouji asked.

"You are light and I am Dark. Really Kouji, it's simply when you look at it in black in white."

"Haha.. Puns as bad as ever…"

"I'm sorry, Kouji…" the other boy said.

Kouji nodded. "I'm sorry too Kouichi…" he said giving the other a slight smile. Then the two hugged. Takuya nudged Rider's side.

"Explain…" he said giving her a look that said 'do I have competition?'

"Twins." That kept the boy quiet for a moment trying to compute it correctly.

"Thanks, Rider… Without you… I don't think I'd have made it to be with Kouji," Kouichi said with a wink to the girl.

"All in a days work. Now let's get back and find those other three warriors that are on our side and get to Rose morning star. That way we can you know, beat Cherubimon's ass seventy ways to Sunday, and get back to the real world where all belong…." She ushered the boys onto Garurumon who caught up easily to the Trailmon and stayed steadily by while the passengers talked of what their plan was to be.

"But this is getting really confusing," Zoé said looking at the two brothers who were seated by Rider and realized they all held that family like resemblance. _'Weird…'_ she thought but let it drop.

"You're telling me," the three Minamotos said together. Takuya, Tommy, and Garurumon snickered at the three for being so alike with out even trying.

"Is anyone else worried about what we're going to do when we get to the Rose Morning Star?" JP asked.

"JP, we have no choice but to face him. I mean, if we just allow Cherubimon to take over we won't get back home ever," Kouichi said.

"Man, that was kinda harsh," the large brunette said.

"That was the pretty way," Rider said to the boy as they continued on.

"This is it guys… Our biggest battle ever… The fight for the digital world," Takuya told them.

"THE FIGHT FOR US!" Neemon, Patamon, and Bokomon chorused as a friendly Birdramon dropped them off.

"Thanks again!" Rider called to the digimon as she flew off again. "The fight for us all…."

"That's right… It is the fight for us all," Kouichi said giving her a hug. _'Never knew she'd become so wonderful in all these years. She's really grown up…'_ Kouichi thought about his female cousin who smiled over her shoulder to him and then to the others.

"The big battle for truth!" Zoé said.

"Justice!" Rider said with a smile winking at Zoé.

"Friendship," Kouji said squeezing Takuya's left hand slightly.

"Hope!" Tommy smiled brightly.

"Honor!" JP said.

"Family," Kouichi said smiling to his brother who smiled back.

Takuya smiled as it came his turn to voice a virtue. "The battle for love and peace," he finished for them.

"Here, here!" Rosali and Kouichi cheered.

"That is what it is…" Kouji said quietly.

"The very heart and soul of the reason we're doing this…" Zoé said.

"It sure took you all long enough to understand it!" Bokomon said.

"But you did and that's great!!" Patamon said with his special charm. They all smiled and watched as their destination got closer.

------------------  
Artinimon glanced around the area from the skies. The rest of the group was much more tired than she was. Fighting the fake Cherubimon had taken it out of them.

"See anything?" Takuya asked her as she came back down.

"Just tracks. That's it… Just train tracks and the star ahead… A bit of a building…" she answered de-digivolving. "I'm really sorry that I can't tell you more…"

"As long as you're willing to help us, we're happy," Kouichi said. Rider smiled and blushed a bit.

"So what's the plan, Taki? Angler can't go any further… the track ripped up!" JP complained; Rider looked at the track and then looked behind the train and got an idea. She leaned up on her tiptoes and talked to Angler and Garurumon. As they listened and nodded, the others looked a bit confused. Takuya started to bicker with Kouji about a plan, while Tommy and Kouichi tried to get them to stop. Zoé sighed and waited. In just moments, Garurumon was tearing up part of the track and placing it before Angler and nudging it into place.

"All board who's getting aboard!" Rider yelled jumping atop Garurumon. "We've got an evil to defeat! No time to dilly-dally!"

After questions were answered about what Rider was thinking, everyone was piled into Angler and they were once again on their way.

--------------  
"SO they think they can defeat me do they?"

"I know that they can Cherubimon!" Ophanimon told him, head held high as she was in her prison of light.

"We shall see…" he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

(AN: Dai: THAT SUCKED! What kinda scene is that?! Crazi: That's the scene you're helping me write you wanker! Spike: I taught her well, eh mate?)  
----------  
Kouichi fidgeted as they neared the star. Kouji placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. Everyone pulled out their D-Tectors as Angler stopped.  
"I'm sorry, my schnitzel, but I can't go any further…" he cried tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Angler, we can take it from here," Zoé soothed him as they began to walk. "We'll see you soon!" The children waved to him as they kept walking away towards the red glow.

"Is it just me, or is the whole place like, really boring?"

"It's not just you," Rider said kneeling down and feeling the ground. "Odd, it's like it's dead…"

"There's a castle!" Tommy called out pointing and tapping on Rider's shoulder.

"That's where we're heading…" Kouichi said softly. "That's Cherubimon's castle."

"Here we go!" Takuya said before Phantomon began to surround them.

"HELP!" Zoe cried out as she dropped her D-Tector and was held by one of the chains.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon yelled hitting the Phantomon.

"EXICUTE- SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" the children cried out.

"Kumamon!"  
"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"  
"Kazemon!"  
"Beetlemon!"

"Loweemon!"

"Artinemon!"

"All right, guys! Get em!" Agunimon yelled out as they attacked the Phantomon.


End file.
